A Journey in Unova
by chocoglamorous
Summary: Ash is in Unova with Cilan and Iris, but will he see Dawn again?
1. Chapter 1: Princess Salvia

_Hi guys! This is my first story and I'm hoping that you like it. Pearlshipping is the best! 3 please review to give me more ideas!_

As Ash continues on his journey he meets something unusual.

"We have to go watch the musical, I hear there is a special guest," squealed Iris.

"Princess, please listen to me, you will appear at the musical this afternoon," said a butler.

Ash and his group walks past another group with a princess with dark blue hair. Ash's eyes met the princess's and his eyes widen.

"Salvia..." whispered Ash.

"Yes, that's the princess's name," said Iris.

Flashback...

"Awesome! I've always wanted to get dressed up just like a real princess!" squealed Dawn.

"It looks good on ya," complimented Ash.

Dawn spins around and compares herself to Salvia.

End of flashback...

Ash looks down and sees a Togekiss.

"A Togekiss..." thought Ash.

Princess Salvia looked at Ash and smiled.

"Only Dawn has a Togekiss!" concluded Ash in his mind.

"Dawn..." said Ash.

Princess Salvia looked at Ash and nodded.

"May I please have a look at the princess's Togekiss?" asked Cilan.

"Mhmmm, of course, Princess Salvia, please watch that young gentleman," said the butler stepping aside just out of earshot.

"Wow! A togekiss with an interesting flavour!" admired Cilan.

"Princess Salvia, what an honour is it to meet you!" shouted Iris shaking the princess's hand.

"Ehhhh... Nice to meet you too?" said the princess.

"What happened to your accent?" asked Iris.

"Guys, she's not Salvia. She's Dawn," explained Ash.

"Yea, Salvia wants to compete in the musical," said Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2: Ricard's Return!

_Hello there! I'm happy today! Are you happy?_

**Chapter two: Ricard's Return?!**

"Oh, no wonder she looks like Dawn. Cause she is Dawn! Wow, they look so much alike," concluded Cilan.

"I thought you were participating in the Wallace Cup in Johto," pondered Iris.

"The Wallace Cup finished! And I-" started Dawn.

"Did you win?!" shouted Ash a little too loud.

"Yes, I did..." answered Dawn.

Dawn exchanged glances with Iris and laughed. The butler came back.

"Princess, it's time to go," said the butler.

"Can my friends come too?" asked Dawn.

"Uh, sure. If you wish, Princess Salvia," said the butler.

The whole group walked a long time until they reached a clearing that looked a park. In the middle of the park, there was a little Pokemon centre.

"Your limo should be here any minute now," announced the butler.

The limo arrived and they all got in.

"We shall be staying in a mansion that is suited for royalty, Princess," said the butler.

"Thank you," thanked Dawn.

"Your parents have been discussing about a meeting with a certain A-class Pokemon connoisseur. His name is Ricard Nouveau. He is waiting for you at the villa," said the butler.

"And why does she need to see Ricard?" leaned in Ash.

"A perfect princess needs a perfect gentleman," said the butler sincerely.

Ash was shocked and shouted, " I don't think the princess needs such an arrogant gentleman. I bet she would be better off with someone else."

The rest of the ride was in awkward silence. Before they knew it, they had arrived and the grand mansion loomed over them. They all stepped out to admire the villa before a gentleman knelt in front of the Dawn.

"I'll leave you alone now, Princess Salvia," announced the butler entering the mansion.

"I have awaited your arrival, my dear, I have heard many great things of you. You are as beautiful as they say," said the man standing up.

"Nice to see you?" said Dawn backing away.

"My name is Ricard Nouveau. There will be a party tonight and we shall waltz in the moonlight," said Ricard holding Dawn's hand.

Dawn pulled away and ran to Ash.

"Um.. I'll have to think about that," said Dawn wiping her hand on her dress.

The group went inside the mansion and Dawn went to change. A short period of time had past, before Ash started to tap his foot.

"Man, how long does it take for a princess to change?" asked Ash impatiently.

Iris rolled her eyes.

In the room...

Dawn ran back and forth from her closet to the dresser.

"Which one? Maybe I should wear the green one? How many gowns does Salvia even have? Green one it is!" screamed Dawn rummaging through the closet.

She quickly slipped it on and Freesia curled her hair until it was voluminous. Dawn clipped a diamond clip to her hair.

"You're beautiful, Dawn. I bet Ash will be stunned," laughed Freesia winking.

"What?!" shouted Dawn looking at Freesia horrified.

"C'mon, I see the way he looks at you," urged Freesia.

"Ehhhh..."said a stunned Dawn.

"Wonder if he can stand you dancing with Ricard tonight?" teased Freesia.

"Freesia!" yelled Dawn.

Dawn was fuming and started to walk towards the door, but was too deep in thought to notice the chair in front of her.

"Ahh!" said Dawn as she tripped over the chair.

She fell to the ground and the chair clattered to the floor. Ash was worried and opened the door immediately.

"Ash! What if she was changing? What a kid!" remarked Iris.

Ash rushed in to see Dawn lying on the floor. Freesia was too busy laughing to control herself.

"Dawn! Are you okay?" worried Ash looking for any injuries.

"No need to worry! I'm fine, just too deep in thought," reassured Dawn changing her body position to a kneel.

"Thinking about a certain young man named A-" started Freesia before Dawn threw her brush at her.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong, Dawn?" asked Cilan.

"Yea, just fine," said Dawn getting up before she collapsed again.

"Waaah!" shouted Dawn falling down.

Ash caught her hand and pulled her up.

"You broke a heel on your shoe," pointed Iris going to get another one from the rack.

"Thanks, Iris!" said Dawn changing her shoe.

"Sorry, Freesia,"apologized Dawn.

"It's ok," said Freesia calming down.

Dawn stood up revealing her full outfit. She was wearing a light green gown with a pink ribbon at the side. Her hair was in light wavy curls.

"Dawn, you look so pretty!" gushed Iris admiring Dawn's hair.

The boys just stood there. Ash felt a blush coming on. At that moment, Ricard entered.

"Oh, my dear princess! You are almost as gorgeous as me!" admired Ricard looking at himself in the mirror.

Ricard looked around and his eyes landed on Cilan.

"Cilan, haven't you in a long while! You still reek of inexperience I see," insulted Ricard.

"No need to be mean, Ricard," snapped Iris.

"See you soon, my princess," waved Ricard ignoring Iris's comment.

Ricard left.

"He is no gentleman at all," insulted Dawn shaking her head.

"Sucks that you have to dance with him tonight," said Ash.

"I know right! Freesia, how could Salvia's parents have liked him?" asked Dawn facing Freesia.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that you all have to attend the ball," announced Freesia.

"Uh.. I'd prefer not too," refused Cilan and Ash.

"Yay! This will be so much fun!" cheered Iris laughing with Dawn.

"There's gonna be a chance, Dawn!" laughed Freesia.

"Freesia!" yelled Dawn.

"A chance for what?" asked Ash.

"Nothing..." said Dawn.

"Since there are even numbers, you guys will pick who you want to escort to the dance," explained Freesia.

"Uh..." muttered Cilan.

"Go on, boys. Don't be shy!" urged Freesia.

Cilan gathered up his courage and walked up to Iris.

"Iris, would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Cilan holding his breath.

"Sure!" agreed Iris.

"So that leaves me and Dawn," concluded Ash.

"Yep," agreed Dawn.

"It's time for our luncheon!" announced the butler escorting them to the dining room.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!" shouted Cilan spinning out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: A Pendant's Heart

_hello! haven't updated in a while so here we go! there may be some wishfulshipping! :P Typing this story while listening to some Pokemon songs :) perfect match!_

Cilan kept spinning out of the room and bumped into the railing.

"Ow!" shouted Cilan while everyone laughed.

"C'mon, Cilan! Don't be a little kid like Ash," commented Iris.

"What did you call me?!" yelled Ash.

"Ash, calm down, what a little kid..." muttered Dawn.

Ash breathed out heavily.

They all walked down the stairs_. _Dawn had to walk slowly because she still wasn't used to walking in heels and was a little shaken by how her heel broke. Dawn slipped and fell backwards.

"Ash!" shouted Dawn desperately.

Ash grabbed her waist and pulled her back up.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Yea, but you could've reacted faster..."mumbled Dawn.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALMOST FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!" yelled Ash.

"CALM DOWN! I'M STILL NOT USED TO WEARING HEELS!" yelled Dawn even louder.

"HOW HARD IS IT TO WEAR SHOES?!" argued Ash.

Cilan stepped between them and stopped the fight. When they reached the dining room, Ricard was already there waiting with a box in his hand.

"My dear princess, here is a gift for you," presented Ricard.

"Thank you, Ricard," answered Dawn picking up the box.

Dawn opened the box to find a heart pendant necklace. Ricard picked it up and put it around Dawn's neck. Ash stood there clenching his fists.

"Where did you find that?!" shouted Ash rushing to the scene.

"I bought it. What do you mean?" asked Ricard innocently.

"But... I got that for..." started Ash.

"But what? Get lost," dissed Ricard.

Dawn stood there wondering what Ash meant.

_"Did Ash buy it for me? But then, how could Ricard have got it?" _thought Dawn.

"Let's eat now, everybody," announced Freesia.

Everyone sat down and ate their lunch.

"So, Salvia, what do you think of me?" asked Ricard.

"Uh... You're very unique?" answered Dawn.

"Of course, I am. Don't you think so too Purrloin?" said Ricard opening Purrloin's pokeball.

"A Purrloin!" screamed Cilan jumping up on his chair.

Purrloin jumped onto Dawn's lap and stared at the necklace. Dawn laughed uncomfortably.

"Isn't it beautiful Purrloin? I bought it for my dear sweetie," admired Ricard.

Purrloin purred affectionately. After lunch, they all went in the garden to admire the flowers.

"Aren't the flowers beautiful?!" said Iris running in a field of flowers.

"The flowers aren't as beautiful as me I bet!" glaring at the flower.

"Actually, I think they are prettier," pointed out Dawn.

Ricard's face hardened.


	4. Chapter 4: Purrloin in the Pokedex!

_yayayayayyayayayy! hi! I got a review! I'm soo happy! Thanks! :P enjoy!_

_~Chocoglamorous_

"Well then, that's alright. I know you will change your mind tonight at the gala," said Ricard building back up his confident.

"Uhhhh..." mumbled Dawn.

Ash gathered up his courage and picked a rose to give to Dawn. Iris and Cilan didn't seem to notice since they were looking at the other flowers. Ricard laughed and looked over his shoulder. He noticed Ash picking a red rose.

"Excuse me, Salvia," said Ricard.

Dawn just nodded and kept looking at the beautiful tulips.

"Purrlion, take the flower away and give it to me,"whispered Ricard as he opened Purrlion's Pokeball.

"Purrlion," purred Purrlion as it ran to Ash.

In a snap, Purrlion swipped up the rose from Ash's hand. Ash was startled and fell backwards. Dawn turned around in time to see Purrlion hand the rose to Ricard.

"For my lovely lady," addressed Ricard as he stood up handing the rose to Dawn.

Dawn didn't look at Ricard at all, instead she was only focused on Ash.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Dawn.

Dawn rushed to Ash's side, but tripped. Ricard grabbed her hand and pulled her back up.

"Let go!" yelled Dawn pulling away from Ricard.

Ricard was startled and loosened the grip. Dawn slipped and fell next to Ash.

"Dawn, you're so clumsy," commented Ash sitting up.

Dawn looked at him and turned away.

"Hey! I didn't mean it in a bad way," apologized Ash as he stood.

As Ash held out his hand to help Dawn out, Ricard pushed him away. Ricard pulled Dawn up and held her protectively.

"Get away from Princess Salvia, you peasant! You're a walking natural disaster!" snapped Ricard.

Dawn struggled, but couldn't get away. Iris and Cilan came running back to see what was going on.

"Ricard, what are you doing?!" shouted Iris.

Ricard calmed down and released Dawn. Dawn quickly ran to Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

"I've had enough of this, for now. See you tonight, Salvia," waved Ricard as he entered the mansion with Purrlion behind him.

"Ash? Ash?!" shouted Dawn waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, yea?" replied Ash blinking a few times.

"Are you okay?" inquired Cilan.

"Yea, just fine," replied Ash.

At that moment, Freesia came out to escort the ladies to Salvia's bedroom to prepare for the ball.

"Boys, you guys with be in the next room where we have laid out many tuxedo choices," smiled Freesia.

Dawn and Iris squealed and ran to Salvia's room while the Cilan and Ash went into the next room.

With the boys...

"Man, why are there so many choices?" sighed Ash picking up a black suit.

"Well..." replied Cilan holding up a red tuxedo.

"I wonder who these even belong too," wondered Ash.

Cilan laughed and took a white simple tuxedo. Ash decided on the black tuxedo with a red tie.

With the girls...

"Oh my goodness! So many choices!" cheered Iris holding a yellow dress.

"Which one?" asked Dawn holding up a pink and a blue one.

"Blue!" yelled Iris.

"But this one has a lace pattern," whined Dawn.

"Then choose the pink one!" shouted Iris holding up three dress and comparing it in the mirror.

"But the blue one matches my hair!" argued Dawn.

Dawn and Iris continued to hog the mirrors.

With the boys...

"How does this look?" said Cilan stepping out from behind the closet.

Cilan was wearing a simple white tuxedo with a yellow tie.

"Looks great!" complimented Ash.

"You should've chosen your outfit by now," informed Cilan.

"Do you think I should wear the black one?" asked Ash.

Cilan nodded and Ash stepped behind the closet to change while Cilan took a purple corsage. When Ash was finished, he picked up a light blue corsage.

With the girls...

"How much more time!?" shouted Dawn from under the pile of dresses.

"An hour!" replied Iris.

Dawn stood up holding a light yellow dress.

"I'm gonna try this one," informed Dawn as she changed.

Iris dug into the pile trying to find a dress that complimented her hair.

"Ta-da!" presented Dawn spinning around in the dress.

"You like awesome!" commented Iris.

Dawn almost decided on the dress until a light blue dress caught her eye.

"This one looks nicer!" said Dawn changing into the blue dress.

Iris stood up with a dark purple dress.

"Hmmmm... Nah..." concluded Iris dropping it.

"This is way too tight," struggled Dawn trying to untangle herself from the dress.

Iris finally found a light purple flowy dress. She tried it on and it was perfect.

"What a dress!" complimented Dawn.

Iris laughed and ran to the shoe rack almost bumping into it.

"Perfect!" squeaked Dawn after she tried on an pure white angel-like dress.

Dawn ran to the shoe rack.

With the boys...

"We are done!" cheered Ash looking at himself in the mirror.

"Not too bad," commented Cilan.

They opened the door and knocked on the girls' door.

"You guys done yet?"asked Ash.

"Course not!" yelled Dawn.

"What a kid..." mumbled Iris.

The girl's laughed.

"The girls may take a bit longer than us, Ash," murmured Cilan.

With the girls...

Iris yanked on a pair of white heels while Dawn donned a pair of light purple heels. Iris stood up and almost fell over, but held on to the rack.

"These are so hard to walk in," complained Iris.

"Heheheh, yea.." agreed Dawn.

Dawn stood up and wobbled a bit, but kept her balance.

"WE STILL NEED TO DO OUR HAIR!" freaked out Iris.

Iris ran and took a few white clips to tie her usual hairstyle. Iris smiled. Dawn curled her hair and placed Salvia's silver crown on top of her head. The girl's opened their door to find the guys waiting impatiently.

"Took ya long enough," said Ash.

"Whoops, sorry!" apologized Dawn.

"Let's go," said Cilan holding Iris's hand.

"Yea, let's go," agreed Ash avoiding the thought of holding Dawn's hand.

Ash blushed at how beautiful Dawn was.

With Ricard...

Ricard was just walking along the hallway when he spotted Ash and Dawn.

"She isn't wearing the necklace," snapped Ricard.

Ricard summoned out Purrloin.

"Go and get the heart necklace," commanded Ricard.

Purrloin bounded off toward Salvia's bedroom. In a few minutes, Purrloin returned with the necklace.

"Thank you. Return!" commanded Ricard.

With the others...

As they walked near the ballroom, Dawn put her arm around Ash's. Ash blushed, but gazed away. Before Ash and Dawn could enter the room, Ricard appeared.

"My dear princess, why aren't you wearing this necklace?" asked Ricard dangling the pendant in front of her.

"How'd you find it?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know. It just came to me," replied Ricard haughtily, entering the room.

Ash and Dawn entered slowly and chatted for a little while before the music played. Ricard made his way to Dawn and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" inquired Ricard.

Dawn had no choice before Ricard grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the center of the room. Ash looked around. He could see Iris and Cilan eating some snacks and the others were dancing.

"How did Ricard get the necklace?" wondered Ash.

A little girl and a Purrloin were playing together.

"Purrloin!" teased the little girl, shouting and petting the Pokemon.

Ash took out his Pokedex.

"Purrloin, the devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect," read the Pokedex.

"So that's how Ricard had the necklace everywhere he went," gasped Ash.

Ash ran between couples, looking for Dawn and Ricard. When he spotted them, Ash pushed his way between them, to break Ricard's grasp. Ash pushed Ricard to the wall.

"How did you know about the necklace?!" shouted Ash.


	5. Chapter 5: A Drifting Angel

_okay! it's time to update this story! I have been caught up with the other one. :3_

_song: Just a Dream by Nelly (Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui Version)_

Ricard sneered, "What necklace?"

"The one that Dawn is wearing at this very moment!" shouted Ash.

Dawn glanced down at her bare throat and sure enough, the red pendant of the necklace slept soundlessly on her collarbone.

"Why, I bought it for her! Something that I gentleman would do for a lady," replied Ricard, winking at Dawn.

"But-" started Ash, but Dawn cut him off.

"Ricard, can I talk to you for a second?" requested Dawn, dragging Ricard out into the hallway.

Ash stared longingly at Dawn as the last of her angelic dress floated out of the ballroom.

With Dawn...

"How may I help you, my dear?" asked Ricard.

"Okay, first of all, why do you treat Ash like that?" answered Dawn as she crossed her arms.

"Well, why do you treat that piece of trash like it's actually a person?" countered Ricard.

"Because he's my friend!" answered Dawn.

"No, my dear, you are a princess. He is not," concluded Ricard like he just stated an obvious fact.

"He is just like a prince to me!" yelled Dawn.

"Oh my! You are a feisty one aren't you?" flirted Ricard leaning against the wall.

"Stop changing the subject! Does everyone need to act like a snob to be friends with you?" shrieked Dawn.

"I'm not a snob, I'm just acting how I should act. I wouldn't want my friends to be snobs, especially my lady friends," said Ricard.

"Why do you counter every one of my questions with an obnoxious remark?" Dawn rambled on, unable to stop her rage.

With Ash...

"What the heck are they yelling about in that hallway?" wondered Ash.

He took a few steps towards the hallway.

With Dawn...

Ricard stepped closer to Dawn. She could feel his body heat and backed away.

"So why do you treat Ash like he's a piece of trash?" asked Dawn again.

As an answer, Ricard stepped even closer until Dawn was against the wall and she couldn't move away.

"Ricard, stop it," said Dawn, firmly.

Ricard brought down his mouth against hers. Dawn tensed up and tried to push him away, but he gripped her hands firmly against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Ricard spotted Ash and kissed Dawn even harder.

"That's what I thought. Maybe Dawn doesn't feel the same way as I do," sighed Ash as he stepped into the hallway and spotted Ricard kissing Dawn against a wall.

Ash walked back into the ballroom with tears stinging the back of his eyelids.

"I thought Dawn liked me. I guess not since she's busy making out with Ricard," thought Ash standing alone in the happiness of the party.

He decided to seek some peace out in the garden. The midnight air smelled of roses, the scent of Dawn's shampoo. Ash pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He started to walk along the stones pretending that the stones were logs and the grass was the ocean.

"Why does Dawn like Ricard? She's not a shallow girl. She's amazing," thought Ash as he tried to avoid stepping onto the grass.

Something crunched under his right foot and he glanced down at his shoe. He saw the rose from earlier today. He tried to push the thought away, but it threatened to crush his mind like a flood. He let the thought seep back into his mind as he tripped and fell onto the grass.

**"Excuse me, Salvia," said Ricard.**

**Dawn just nodded and kept looking at the beautiful tulips.**

**"Purrlion, take the flower away and give it to me,"whispered Ricard as he opened Purrlion's Pokeball.**

**"Purrlion," purred Purrlion as it ran to Ash.**

**In a snap, Purrlion swipped up the rose from Ash's hand. Ash was startled and fell backwards. Dawn turned around in time to see Purrlion hand the rose to Ricard.**

**"For my lovely lady," addressed Ricard as he stood up handing the rose to Dawn.**

**Dawn didn't look at Ricard at all, instead she was only focused on Ash.**

**"Ash, are you alright?" asked Dawn.**

**Dawn rushed to Ash's side, but tripped. Ricard grabbed her hand and pulled her back up.**

**"Let go!" yelled Dawn pulling away from Ricard.**

**Ricard was startled and loosened the grip. Dawn slipped and fell next to Ash.**

**"Dawn, you're so clumsy," commented Ash sitting up.**

**Dawn looked at him and turned away.**

**"Hey! I didn't mean it in a bad way," apologized Ash as he stood.**

**As Ash held out his hand to help Dawn out, Ricard pushed him away. Ricard pulled Dawn up and held her protectively.**

**"Get away from Princess Salvia, you peasant! You're a walking natural disaster!" snapped Ricard."**

"Does Dawn think I'm a walking disaster? She probably does..." said Ash standing up.

With Dawn...

Ricard's mouth left her lips and he stood up smiling at her. Dawn pushed him away and ran to the washrooms.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he just kissed me! Gross!" shouted Dawn as she pushed the door open to the lady's restroom.

She ran for the sink and rinsed her mouth several times before looking at herself in the mirror.

"That jerk! What the heck!" yelled Dawn.

The thought dawned on her that Ash could still be in the ballroom waiting for her. She rushed out of the washroom and back into the ballroom. She looked around and found Ricard wandering around looking for her. She noticed Ricard holding a Pokeball and smiling down at it. She weaved her way through the crowds to avoid him while pulling the dress up so as not to damage it. She decided to go to the garden and let the breeze blow through her hair. She could feel the warm air through her thin material and started wandering around the garden. She stepped on something.

"Isn't that the rose that Ricard gave to me today?" thought Dawn.

She lightly kicked it out of the way and continued walking, her thoughts drifted to Salvia.

"Man, what am I gonna do now?! I must talk to Salvia and solve this mess!" thought Dawn as she saw a raven-haired boy walking into the bushes.

The bushes gave off a peculiar purplish glow.

"Ash?" hoped Dawn, running towards the glowing bush.

The bushes rustled as the boy fell.

With Ash...

He fell face first into the dirt and looked up. A purple flame was aglow in front of him.

"What the-?" shouted a shocked Ash.

Everything came into focus and he saw a Chandelure. He scrambled backwards, but tripped over a twig and twisted his ankle. He winced under the pain.

"Of course, I bet I know who that trainer is," thought Ash.


	6. Chapter 6: A Pond of Luvdisc

_Hey! I have been updating quite a bit these past few days! Sorry for the wait and here I present to you, the next part!_

_Song: Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift_

With Ash...

"What would he be doing here?" wondered Ash aloud.

Ash had a pretty good idea on who the trainer was, but anyone could have a Chandelure.

"Ash?!" a voice asked.

"Are you trying to train in the garden or something?" Ash responded, standing up.

"I was invited to the party. Chandelure, return," replied the Pokemon trainer.

Ash's eyes looked up and saw a boy around his age. The boy's dirty blonde hair seemed to blend in slightly with the bushes. The boy who lost in the first round of the Unova league. Trip.

"Invited? What do you mean invited?" Ash asked.

Trip started to laugh, "I mean my parents got invited to this party and I had to tag along."

"Weren't you on a journey?" Ash kept asking questions as to why Trip was in front of him at this very moment.

"Well, my distant cousin is apparently getting married to a princess in a week and it's necessary for me to be at the ceremony," explained Trip.

"Distant cousin?" Ash was clearly confused.

"Ricard," answered Trip.

"You're distant cousins with Ricard?" questioned Ash.

"Yes, now stop sounding so surprised," replied Trip.

With Dawn...

The purple glow in the bushes was gone and Dawn was starting to worry.

"That had to be a Pokemon... or someone had a purple flashlight?" wondered Dawn as she winded her way through the bushes.

She could hear faint voices coming from the bushes. As she went around the bushes, the voices grew louder. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"You're distant cousins with Ricard?," a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, now stop sounding so surprised," the other voice replied.

Standing in front of her were Ash and Trip, Ash had a surprised look on his face and Trip's eyes glanced at her.

"Oh, she's the princess? You look familiar," Trip eyed Dawn up and down.

Ash turned around and noticed Dawn standing there.

"Aren't you with Ricard?" asked Ash, still surprised.

"I heard that a 'Princess Salvia' is marrying Ricard in a week and this 'Princess Salvia' looks a lot like that chick that we saw at the Junior World Championship," commented Trip.

"The 'chick' that you saw was Dawn," Dawn couldn't help, but correct Trip.

"Oh? And how do you know that chick?" asked Trip, raising his eyebrow.

"We met once before," explained Dawn slowly.

"Hey, Ash, what if this isn't Princess Salvia? What if it was Dawn?" teased Trip.

Ash and Dawn both paled.

"Wait... This girl in front of us isn't Salvia?" Trip was just joking, but judging by their reactions, he guessed that he had been correct.

"Where is Salvia then?" asked Trip.

"From what I know, she wanted to participate in the Musical, but it was postponed to a later date due to the party. So she's probably staying at the Pokemon Center," Dawn guessed.

"Please don't say anything, Trip," pleaded Ash.

"I won't! Does Dawn know that Ricard plans to marry her next week?" asked Trip.

"Marry?!" shouted Ash and Dawn in unison.

"Okay, now, Ash , I told you already and Dawn, yea," Trip addressed both of them.

"You did? Okay, I guess I was too caught up with the distant cousin thing," defended Ash.

"Wait... wait... what? So I'm getting married AND Trip is related to Ricard?" It took Dawn some time to finally settle in to all the news.

Both boys nodded. At that moment, the leaves rustled and someone stepped out from behind the bushes.

"My dear! What are you doing out here?" It was Ricard. He was as sneaky as his Purrloin.

"What now? Would you ever just leave me alone?" Dawn backed away.

"Just come with me," Ricard's iron grip took Dawn's wrist and quickly dragged her away.

The two boys followed. Many bushes flew past Dawn until they had reached a pond that was located in the middle of the whole garden. Dawn noticed some pink objects floating inside the pond.

"What are we here for?" Dawn tried to struggle free from his grip.

Ricard kept his grip tight on Dawn's wrist and the boys stopped a few feet away from them.

"You don't know how much I love you," said Ricard as he reached into his pocket.

Ricard got down on one knee and took his hand out of his pocket. He opened the box and inside there was a ring.

"Will you marry me? _Dawn_," Ricard's eyes gleamed and behind those eyes, Dawn could see an evil grin.

Dawn glanced sideways into the pond and noticed that the pink floating objects inside the pond were actually Luvdisc.


End file.
